Intoxicated
by KiaSalt52
Summary: "Monsters are real. They live inside ya, struggling to get out. It's a constant battle for sanity. You may be in control now, but sweetheart you haven't seen nothing yet" -Seasons 2 3-


-001/001-

* * *

-001/001-

The burning pain coming from her shoulder was the first thing she felt when she came through. Her eyelids were too heavy for her to open. she tried lifting her arm to her shoulder but she can't feel her arm.

It's freezing out. She can feel herself shivering. 'I'm wet. Why am I wet?'

She tried to open her mouth and make a noise but all she's able to let out was a strangled yell.

She could hear shouting now, and dogs barking, and their feet stomping. It's coming in and out, she can barely make out their words.

She felt a hand reach towards her neck and press slightly, tilting her head up. She tried opening her eyes again, but was blinded by a white light beaming down at her.

"Jo! Hey!"The hand by the girl's neck shuck the teen, when she, Johanna, tried closing them again, "Keep your eyes open okay? Can you do that?" Then darkness.

* * *

_"Have you seen the new nurse yet?" "No, is he hot?" " Hot doesn't even begin to describe him.."_

_"You want help getting into the shower?" "Maybe if I was four.."_

_"..yeah just like that..."_

_"Have you heard anything from Beth yet?"_

_"Last I heard she was stuck in traffic, but that was hours ago."_

Johanna scrunched up her nose at all the noise hitting her all at once. She was bombarded with the many voices throughout Beacon Hills Hospital, She tried to focus on one thing, but they were just speaking to loud and to top off the loud talking, there was that repetitive beeping.

She flinched, hearing a loud crash down the hall. The continuous beeping failed to cease. There was a small click, like a door locking that she barely picked up in the first place. She can feel her pulse getting faster and faster as the voices kept on growing louder and louder. She clenched her hands, feeling something sharp pierce the skin of her palms

She couldn't hear anything over the pounding in her ear. Johanna started kicking at the bed, unease growing inside her. She felt her chest rumble, and a low growl found it's way through her clenched jaw.

"Open your eyes." Jo flinched at how loud the words were to her. They sounded as if they were being shouted right into her ears, but in reality it was nothing more than a whisper. It was a rough and dark voice. "Open your eyes, Johanna."

Johanna felt droplets of sweat starting to form along her forehead. She felt the rumble in her chest grow stronger. Her heart beat increasing only faster now. All she could feel now is the massive amount of heat spreading throughout her whole body. The intense burning sensation was all she can focus on, it was intoxicating.

The burning got to be too much, she opened her mouth to let out a scream, but the scream she heard didn't belong to her it belonged the Strawberry-Blonde a few rooms down. What came out of her was much more. Johanna bolted up in a flash, her mind too much in a blitz to focus on one thing at once.

Before the other being in the room could try to calm her down he saw Johanna's body slump back down, leaning against the head of the hospital bed, breathing heavily, staring out into space trying to let her mind catch up.

Slowly, she shifted her head to the only other figure that was visible in the room to see him staring at her in confusion. "What happened?" Her voice dry, and scratchy. "Derek,what happened?" She applied more force in her voice, catching his attention.

Before he could answer his question, he heard the pounding of footsteps outside the door running down the hall. "We need to get you out of here. Go change." He stood up, going to the cabinet by the door and grabbing a bin that had the clothes she was found in. He picked up the shirt, examining it to see the damage.

Seeing the blood, reminded her about the previous night. Her hand shot up towards her shoulder where she felt it wrapped up, but nothing. There was no immense pain, like she first felt.

Derek passed her the clothes, along with his jacket that he quickly shrugged off. Jo held up the jacket and looked between it and him. "Do you want to go out in public an a blood covered shirt?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "Now hurry up."

He turned back around, checking through the window on the door. She turned away from him letting the gown fall down to the ground. Her hand went to her shoulder, feeling the bandage again. She peeled it off quickly, expecting to feel some kind scar, but only felt smooth, unmarked skin.

* * *

Jo pulled the jacket closer to her, blowing out a long breath. She was standing outside the hospital waiting for Derek get his car and pick her up. She didn't understand why she couldn't of just went with him to the car to save time, but he only said that she shouldn't be seen and told her to wait for him. So that's what she did.

A light colored jeep speed past her, the one sitting in the passenger seat caught her eye, but before either one could do anything the jeep pulled out of the parking lot just as a dark Camaro pulled up next to her. She went to the passenger door, and before opening it she towards the direction the jeep speed off to. She quickly turned back around, climbing into the car. Closing the door, just in time for him to step on the pedal and drive out of the parking lot going to the opposite direction then the jeep.

"What was it?" Derek asked her, not taking his eyes off the road.

"You said there was another like you-"

"Like us," Derek unintentionally correcting her.

"Who was it?" She asked, curiously, her question met with silence.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the first chapter of Intoxicated!**

**So give me some feedback? You like it so far? You're confused? I don't know!**

**So Favorite? Follow? Review?**


End file.
